


Love is all it takes

by Maximz1



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, In the story Eretria is 5.9 feet don't fight me over this, intersex Eretria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximz1/pseuds/Maximz1
Summary: You cannot fall in love with your rapist. It's impossible. You're suppose to hate that person right? Right?(The story sounds dark but it's not that dark i promise.)





	1. Where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well I just joined the Lyretria fandom and I found that there is a very limited content there so I felt the need to take a part in that myself and hopefully we'll soon see more incredible work from the talented fanfic writers.

She took a long drag of her cigarette. She barely puffed out the smoke and took a swig of beer from the bottle greedily. After everything she has done to survive this long it always gets to her sometimes. Maybe there is a conscious somewhere inside her. In front of her was a tremendous view of the Golden Gate Bridge. The summer breeze was quite soothing to "The Ruthless Eretria Rover" when it flowed through her one side shaved hair. The Ray Bans protecting her eyes from the cruel bright sun. For a great sunny day the beach was deserted and she wasn't complaining about it.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a movement. She saw a beautiful girl down where the sandy ground meets the ocean when the wind makes an extra effort to take the waves far onto the beach. There on the wet sand was a girl in a white sundress dancing so gracefully it would put a swan to shame.

For a while Rover was in a trance. Something came over her she dropped the cigarette in her hand and jumped off the hood of her dodge charger and reached into the glove compartment to retrieve her camera. She couldn't miss this spectacular sight.

The girl had this caramel skin that looked so smooth. Her light brown hair which had blonde highlights was in a messy bun from which a few stubborn locks came out of because of her delicate flow or the strong breeze. It made her look stunning nonetheless. The little hint of a smile was something worth capturing in Rover's camera. The dancer was in her element dancing bare foot to the music inside of her mind that's what added to her beauty in that exact moment.

Through the camera's eye she could see the peace and happiness in the performer's face that Rover never had experienced in her life. She envied her. That dark sadistic part inside of her wanted to snatch that from her.

She lost count of how many shots she had taken in her camera but the brunette was eager to take as many as she could.

That's where it all started. The poor dancer did not know what was coming her way. She was blessed with ignorance. Enjoying the moment unaware of the pair of dark brown eyes that were admiring her from afar for a while.


	2. What's mine is mine

It had been a month since the little admiration turned into an obsession. It was like some kind of drug addiction. Eretria couldn't let her escape her sight. She knew her obsession with the dancer girl had reached to a dangerous level. It could be bad for business.

'Soon' she thought soon she will introduce herself to the dancer.

She couldn't afford distractions and yet there she was once again sitting in her car watching her smile at her customers. The charger was parked across the street from where she could see the little cafe the dancer worked at. It was a nice cozy cafe with a few tables set outside for the people who wanted to enjoy the sun.

Her shift was over. Sun was set long ago. The sky was dark the streetlights were lighting the streets. The traffic was dying down.

She saw her exiting the cafe saying goodbyes to her elderly coworker with that captivating smile of hers that always did things to Eretria's heart. What it would be like at the receiving end of that smile? She thought.

She got out of her car quickly and jogged towards the street the dancer turned to. She kept her distance. The walk gave her the opportunity to admire the long legs in three inch heels taking her to her destination. Those short shorts and the crop top under her jacket were enough to make a sane person go crazy.

The streets were completely empty now. The girl got some balls to walk in the middle of the night with revealing clothes.

'Ugh those douchebags again' she growled under her breath.

Three wannabe gangsters walked out of an alley. They figured out her routine three days ago and they were constantly harassing her with their douchey remarks. But she saw the brown girl handled those assholes like a boss.

Today something off. They looked like they were drunk or buzzed one of them was getting handsy with her and she was struggling against his advances. It boiled her blood.

Eretria kicked a tin box near her to let them know they weren't alone but she kept her distance. They couldn't see her. She didn't want to be seen yet.

The noise scared them and they ran off. The dancer picked up her pace not before looking around like she could feel her presence. Since her apartment building was only a block away Eretria knew she would be safe but she walked a little further to be sure.

The dancer entered the building and now Eretria had to pay a little visit to the morons who tried to mess with what was hers.

Soon she found them in the same alley from which they started following the girl.

"Hey having a party I see." She stood in the entrance.

"Yeah we would love it if a pretty girl like you would join us." Laughs the boy. Clearly thinking she made a mistake stepping in their lair.

They all made their way towards her trying to intimidate her. 'Bad idea' she thought.

The one who seemed like the leader of this clan of the idiots stood right in her face with a disgusting smirk on his face. She saw red when it reminded her what he did back there to the girl. He was the one who touched her and he's going to pay for it.

He didn't expect a sudden punch which is why he lost his balance and fell on the ground. The two of his minions got over the shock quickly and attacked her.

She dodged both their punches and grabbed the shorter one first and head-butt him across the face. A stream of blood started to run through his nose. He was now crying in pain on the ground.

When the other one came closer she kicked him in the groin. He couldn't help but be doubled in pain. Taking advantage of his face being there on the right angle where she could knee him in the face and knock him out and she did.

Suddenly she felt a knife on her throat pinching her. The guy she punched to the ground was standing behind her.

"Shouldn't have brought knives to the fight. Now you're in trouble." She said through gritted teeth.

With a lightning speed she took a dagger of her own from her pocket and thrust in his forearm. He didn't even get a chance against her speed to react. He screamed in agony. She felt his grip on his knife weakened so she took it from him and turned to put another punch in his face.

The short guy got up and ran to the exit. Obviously didn't want to be there anymore but unfortunately for him she wasn't up for him to go yet. She threw the knife which she snatched from his friend. It found its aim in his shin right where she was aiming for. Another cry erupted into the night and he landed back on the ground with a thud.

"Not so fast shorty." She dragged him back with his injured leg where all his friends were. Ignoring his cries. She dropped his leg when he was where she wanted him to be close to his friends. She removed the knife from his leg but making it extra painful. His cries was music to her ears.

'Serves him right.'

She walked back to the asshole who tried to grope the girl earlier. He shuffled back till he was against the wall when he saw her coming to him with the knife.

"What do you want?" He whimpered.

"Now we are talking business. I don't want you shitheads to ever come near that girl again." She said crouching down near the guy.

"What is she to y?" He couldn't finish what he was about to say when her fist connected to his nose. He could swear he heard his bone crunched.

"Do not interrupt me." She jerked her hand because she felt a slight pain in her knuckles too from the impact.

"If any of you assholes I saw five hundred feet from her I am going to kill you. Ask your dealers they might tell you Eretria Rover doesn't give second chances." His eyes comically widened when he realized who she was.

"I I am sorry. I.. we.. It won't happen again." He stuttered and she nodded with a smirk. Then she looked down to see the knife in her hand it was covered in blood.

"This is yours I suppose." She waved the knife.

"Where should I put it?" Pretending to look for his pockets to put it and then she shrugged nonchalantly. When she couldn't find one.

"Here" she thrust it in his thigh. The scream came out of his mouth in response could be heard from across the block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in desperate need of a beta. Can you guys help me?  
> How is it going so far?  
> Good?  
> Bad?  
> One word critics r also welcome.


	3. I knew you were trouble

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she did was smile when she felt a comfortable weight of his arm around her naked torso. Her smile widened when the events of the last night came rushing back. Lyria Queen Leah was in love with Ander Elessedil it was no secret and now she felt like shouting it from the rooftops.

She turned into his arms now facing him. He looked so innocent in his sleep. Her eyes roamed all over his face. Sharp features, a pair of beautiful blue orbs which succumbed Lyria in every-time they stared at her, those oh so kissable soft lips. On the whole he was a sight to be hold.

She couldn't resist it anymore so she started peppering kisses all over his face. He scrunched his nose and laid on his back leaving her cold.

"No no no no come back." She mumbled and tried to put his arm back on her.

"Lee." He whined sleepily.

She giggled and said. "What? You can't just propose to me the night before and refuse to cuddle the next morning."

A smile came to his lips making her smile even more. God how much she missed him in the last six weeks.

"It was a long night." He replied with his eyes still closed.

She moved closer to him to put her head on his shoulder wrapping an arm around his bare chest.

"Oh yeah? And who's fault is that?" She mischievously retorted.

"Yours" the reply came quickly.

She gasped dramatically. "What? Mine? How so?"

He opened his piercing blue eyes and looked right into hers.

"You were looking so beautiful last night. And the fact that you agreed to be my wife I had to love you all night after that. Can you blame me?"

She only bit her lip shyly her cheeks turned crimson. She nuzzled her face into his chest.

A shrill of an alarm clock rang through the whole apartment making them groan.

"There goes our peaceful happy moment." She got up from her comfortable spot and got ready to start the day.

Today she had a morning shift at the cafe and it was like universe was on her side. Just when she needed the morning shifts she got it. If she hadn't got them already she would've asked Suzanne for them. She didn't want those assholes grabbing her in the middle of the night again.

She almost forgot about those goons from last night. She came home pissed mumbling colorful words but then she was pleasantly surprised when she found her boyfriend was back from Australia. He was visiting his sick aunt. She would've went with him if she hadn't had school. Those were long six weeks. She was miserable without him but she found a way to somehow cope with his absence. She developed a new hobby, doing ballet dance by the beach. She considered dancing by the beach part new. Ballet wasn't something she was unfamiliar with. She had been doing it since she was very young.

Both of them knew they were going to marry each other one day but their time apart just sped up the process. According to Ander his aunt's condition made him realize that they had a very limited time on earth so he wanted every second of his life with her. He didn't want to wait anymore. She was swooned when he was saying all this. She had a hard time stopping the tears in her eyes.

After a romantic breakfast in bed that was just a humble thanks from her for him just being him and a quicky, she left the apartment for the cafe. Her smile didn't leave her lips entire way.

It was just another day at work. She served different beverages to different people. Some greeted her with a smile, some didn't bother, some even rude but even rude customers couldn't dampen her mood. She was on a cloud nine.

In the noon she looked at Betty quizzically when she nudged her. Her bubbly coworker nodded towards a customer who came in and took the table alongside the busy street. She looked back at Betty who smirked at her and wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously. Lyria only chuckled at her antics. She went over to her to take her order. The closer she got the more she could make out her beautiful features and she had this bold haircut that not everyone could rock but it suited her quite amazingly. When she stood near her taking out her pad and pencil from her pocket ready to take order. The woman sitting in front of her smiled up at her dimples on full display.

'Of course she has dimples.' She thought in her head.

"Welcome to Arborlon. What can I get you today?" She gave her the smile of her own.

"One black coffee strong and your pretty name please." The attractive woman replied crossing her jeans clad legs and leaning back in the chair as if Lyria was about to put a show for her and needed to give her full attention. She was looking her up and down making the brown girl slightly squirm under her intense gaze. She didn't know what to think of it but no one ever made her this nervous.

"My name is Lyria and I'll be back with your order." She said keeping her professional accent in check.

"Well hurry back Lyria." She said once again putting her dimples on display with her smile.

Lyria turned quickly to walk back inside to get her order with a frown. She didn't know why she was so nervous she almost didn't want to walk back to her. She looked like trouble to Lyria.

Betty came back after taking an order from the customers sitting in her area. She gave her famous mischievous smirk that only meant trouble.

"So?" She dragged the word.

"I think she was flirting with me?" She frowned.

"And did you flirt back?" Lyria could hear gossip in her words.

"Betty I am engaged. How can you forget that? I literally told you that just a couple of hours ago." She scolded her friend.

She wouldn't even think of someone else when Ander was in her life. Maybe if she wasn't with Ander she might have given it a thought because come on the woman was attractive. She seemed like those people who get whatever they want at a snap of their fingers. There it is, maybe if she wasn't like that she would have flirted back. IF she wasn't with Ander. Emphasis on the "if".

Too soon for her liking the order was ready. She walked back to her with slightly shaky legs keeping her professional facade on.

"Here you go." She put the cup down.

"Eretria." She said.

"What?" She looked at her confused maybe if she wasn't so busy in struggling to not knock off the cup with her shaky hands she would have heard the brunette's words.

"The name. My name is Eretria." She raised her hand for her to shake.

Only an "oh" came out of her lips. She saw the woman's hand thrust towards her. She wasn't sure if she should put her sweaty hands in hers but she didn't want to appear as a jerk so she took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Eretria."

"Like wise Lyria." Her smile got even bigger making the waitress feel a little less nervous.

"Okay so here is a thought Lyria. I am a very straightforward person I don't like games so I am gonna go ahead and ask you. Would you like to go on a date with me?" If it wasn't for her smile she would've detected the bossy tone in her words.

She chuckled nervously and said "oh I am flattered but I am engaged." Showing the ring her boyfriend put in her finger the night before to make her statement authentic.

She saw how her smile faltered and she looked at her ring confused as if she couldn't believe it was there. Then looked back at her something changed in her eyes. The nervous feeling was back again now only ten times worse. She didn't want to stand there anymore.

"I should probably get back to work now. Have a nice day." She hastily turned and walked back inside she could feel her intense stare the entire way back.

She started taking order again from other people waiting for her. She could feel her eyes on her while working. Just about fifteen minutes later a man dressed in an expensive suit came and sat at the table with her.

She groaned internally because she had to go back and take his order now. When she did what she was supposed to do. She experienced another nervous feeling and it was nothing like the nervousness she felt before this time it was because of the man sitting there. His gaze was unbearable. He was even worse than the woman who was flirting with her a few minutes ago. It made her feel like running for the hills. She almost ran back inside when she was done serving him.

A few minutes later both of them were gone.

"You should have at least taken her number." Betty stated. Coming from behind startling her.

"You are joking right?" She scoffed.

"For me." The bubbly one explained quickly. She tutted "What a waste of an opportunity. She was rich for sure. Have you seen her wheels? Oh my God I sound like a gold digger don't I?"

Lyria chuckled shaking her head. "Yes you do. But you're right she does look rich. They left me a decent tip."

"Really? Wow she sure likes throwing bills at pretty girls."

"Okay can we forget her and talk about the engagement party that my "Rich boyfriend" is throwing at the club?" She air quoted.

"Oh yeah you already got that hot piece for yourself you don't need her. Lucky bitch." She slapped her shoulder.

"Can you please not call my husband to be a hot piece?"

The whole day went in banter and teasing with Betty. Now she was walking back home when she came face to face with one of the guys who were annoying her for the past few days. She was expecting a stupid sexist remark and not him looking up at her like she was some kind of a ghost. He briskly scrambled past her without giving her a second glance. She then realized he had a black eye. She walked back home smiling. It was definitely her day.

She was loving every second of it. They both had their friends over. They danced, they laughed, they drunk. Ander booked a very fancy night club to celebrate their engagement party. Even though he got himself a little tipsy at one point, he still had his charm like opening doors, pulling chair for her, asking if his friends didn't overwhelm her. A perfect gentleman.

She didn't know how she ended up with the son of the mayor of San Francisco but she was more than glad to have him. At least mother dearest approved of him. Before him Tamlin never liked anyone she dated. Lyria knew she liked him mostly because of the social status of his dad had. She would be thrilled to hear that Lyria the daughter of attorney Tamlin Leah was marrying the son of the mayor San Francisco. This relationship would be beneficial for her career. Lyria rolled her eyes at the thought. The only benefit Lyria wanted to give her was the benefit of the doubt. Because her mother would be crazy if she ever thought she would jeopardize her relationship with Ander for her gain.

"Babe I'll be right back i am just going to the restroom." She whispered loud enough for him to hear her over the loud music.

He was animatedly talking about some project he was working on with his work friends. Even a tipsy Ander couldn't tone down the workaholic in him. She would tease him even though she knew he was just passionate about his work. He just nodded and pecked her lips and went back to the discussion.

The club was still crowded with people even though it was their private event. 'How many people he actually invited?' She thought. Only a handful of people she personally knew in their party. She never liked those fancy parties her mother would arrange. She never liked the restrictions that came with the lifestyle her mom had provided her. When she got accepted to the college the last thing she wanted was to take favors from her mother and risk her freedom. She decided to get on her own feet so she started working at Arborlon and got an apartment in a neighborhood neither her mother nor Ander approved. But she was stubborn so she stuck with her guns.

She was coming back from the restroom when someone grabbed her from behind and put their large hand over her mouth. The club was packed and the dim glistening lights and loud music were not doing her any favor when she started struggling to get attention from anyone. Everyone else seemed drunk and lost in their own world.

She was dragged through the backdoor and into a dark alley. She then noticed they were two giant men holding her she didn't have a chance against their strength. She felt his hand let go of her mouth but they didn't even let her scream because they tapped her mouth immediately. They covered her face with a black bag like cloth so she couldn't see. She felt them binding her hands on her back.

She didn't get the time to figure out what was going on. She was being thrown in the trunk of a car. She heard their voices talking stimulatingly. She made out a woman's voice amongst the other two voices. She didn't know why it was happening.

Not a few minutes ago she was happy with her fiancé and friends and now she was being taken forcefully by someone and she didn't even know why. The worst part was she was bound, muffled and blinded. She couldn't do anything about it. She never felt this helpless ever in her life. The reality dawned upon her the tears came rushing in her eyes she was in a big mess and she didn't know if she would make it out alive.

She didn't know for how long she had been stuck in the trunk. The car came to halt. She started struggling mindlessly. Someone opened the trunk and pulled her petite body out of the car.

They sat her in a chair. They only took the tape off her mouth and left the cloth on her face and left the room. she was crying helplessly anticipating the worst. After a while she heard someone entered the room again. The cloth was pulled off her face. It took her eyes a while to adjust to the the lighting in the room. She squinted her eyes to see the person in the room. When her eyes refocused she saw her.

"You." Was the only word she could utter.

She saw her watching her silently.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Lyria cried.

She didn't say anything and just left the room, leaving her frustrated.

"Eretria!" She called after her pulling on the rope she was bound in.

What the hell does she want from her? She knew her gut feeling was right about the woman. She was trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be a hardcore lyria ander shipper if it wasn't for lyretria. What do you guys think of ander and lyria relationship?  
> Yay?  
> Or  
> Nay?


	4. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning.  
> *I tried to keep it light.  
> *Don't hate me.

Lyria was being dragged through a mansion like building by a huge muscular man who was at least three times larger than her. She looked around to see about fifteen large men just as the one who was taking her somewhere were positioned like guard dogs. They were all armed. It looked like they were warning their hostage if she had any ideas of attempting to escape she could forget them. They both climbed a grand staircase.

She had been in their custody for a day now. She had been bound to a chair for a whole damn day. They only unbound her twice to use the bathroom and to eat. Even though she didn't feel like eating but a sensible side of her forced her to eat so she wouldn't get sick. She needed to be strong to face the next coming circumstances.

She didn't see Eretria again. It confused the hell out of her why would she do this to her? Did she just kidnap her because she refused to go on a date with her? Was she that crazy that she would only capture her because she might or might not have hurt her ego?

The man opened one of the many doors in the wide hallway. He pushed her in a room. After she gained her balance she turned to find him ogling her. He watched her from head to toe licking his lips. Chills ran down her spine when she found lust in the man's eyes. He was up to no good and she couldn't do anything about it.

He advanced towards her and she abruptly took a few steps back. He only smirked at her naive attempt of escape. He approached her in a few steps. Lyria backed away to keep the distance between them but fell on the bed she didn't know was behind her. He straddled her quickly pinning both her hands which he freed from the ropes before coming here above her head. She started to squirm underneath him. She tried to disentangle herself. He was too large for her to even budge.

"No leave me alone." She screamed.

"Calm down. I am only here to do what I was told. I am not going to hurt you." He started to tie her hands again with the headboard.

"What do you guys want?" The brown girl couldn't help her tears.

Once her hands were tied the man lifted his weight off her only putting them on his own legs and arms. He looked down at the small but very attractive girl underneath him.

Lyria shut her eyes praying that somehow he would disappear. She didn't want to be molested by this man. It seemed her prayers were not heard because she felt his hand running on her legs.

"I can't have you but nobody said anything about touching." He whispered in her ear. On her tear stained cheeks she could feel his cold breath.

The door burst open. It made the man get off her quickly and her eyes to open. There was standing the person who was responsible for all the shit Lyria was going through.

"Get out Ross." She gritted her teeth.

"Ross" made his way out of the room briskly. Lyria released a breath of relief whereas she should be scared of the woman more. She was the reason she was bound to bed, confused, scared and unsure of her life but somehow her presence calmed her.

Eretria glared the closed door through the man just walked out of. The brunette's eyes moved to the crying girl. Her eyes softened quickly.

"Why are you doing this?" Lyria whimpered.

"What did I ever do to you?" She was now used to the feeling of her tears running down her cheeks.

Instead of answering her the captor shrugged off her brown jacket first then her shirt and then she unbuckled her belt.

First Lyria only watched her dumbly confused of her actions. Soon her blood ran cold when the realization hit her. The person she thought of as her savior just a moment ago was having other thoughts. She wasn't here to save her. She was the one she should be saved from. Lyria felt stupid for even hoping any good from her captor.

Eretria made her way towards her half naked. Lyria only slid as far away as she could from her. It was a lost cause she had to do something nonetheless.

Eretria grabbed her hips holding her still. She hovered above the wriggling girl.

"No no no. Wait please don't do this." Lyria sobbed. She pulled on her rope that only cut through her wrists.

"Shut up." There was a warning in Eretria's tone.

"Please." She whispered with her eyes closed. She couldn't look at her face as it would make it too real for her. She wanted it to be just a dream.

"I can't do this like that." The brunette exasperated punching the pillow near Lyria's head making her flinch.

She abruptly got off her and walked out of the room. The room rattled when the door was shut with a great force startling the hostage in the process. Her intensified sobs were not even subsided when the door once again was opened.

Eretria came into her foggy view she was still half naked but this time she had a duct tape in her hand. Before lyria could react she taped her mouth.

"That's better." She muttered.

Lyria could feel her on her again. There was no one now who could save her. She heard an inaudible sound of a zipper. She could feel Eretria's bulge on her leg. The goosebumps appear all over her body when a hand skimmed her leg and disappeared inside her dress. Next thing she knew her panty was peeled off her legs. She couldn't help but shake because of the involuntary sobs.

"Hey relax. I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered in her ear.

Lyria helplessly shut her eyes tightly moving her face to the side surrendering and ready to take what was coming her way when Eretria separated her legs and settled between them. There was no escape.

She was sure if there wasn't a tape on her lips she would have gasped at the feeling of her captor slowly entering her. Holy shit was she big enough to almost rip her. A twinge of pain went through her once she felt her fully inside her.

Eretria must have seen her reaction because all the movements came to halt.

"I am sorry. I'll go slow this time. I promise." She whispered gently. .

After a while Eretria started to move again knowing Lyria can take it by now. her slow careful movement changed into frantic thrusts. Lyria didn't want to feel it but her body had the mind of its own. A wave of relief jolted through her. That was it she had come. The reason of her climax wasn't her fiancé but a stranger. She felt the hot liquid shooting inside her. At last Eretia stopped moving but she was breathless just as her captive. She moved away from the brown girl faltering caused by the activity she was in.

A bile formed in her throat. She was disgusted with herself. She couldn't figure out where did she go wrong? What did she do to deserve it? It must be her clothes that provoked this person who just raped her. Was it the way she talked to her? Did she give her the impression that she wanted to be with her? Now she had even come. It would only encourage her abuser. She was scared that if she opened her eyes she would see a smirk of triumph. An impression of victory on her face now that she had won an orgasm out of her.

Eretria carefully removed the tape off her lips and freed her sore hands from the ties. Caressing lightly in a shallow attempt to make the bruises go away. She covered her in the bedsheets before moving away. Lyria not even once looked in her way. She just lied there unmoving. A click of closing door was enough for the dam in her eyes to flow once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me?  
> Yes?  
> or  
> No?  
> actually don't answer that.  
> Merry Christmas


	5. Lust or love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short sorry but longer chapters are coming.

Lyria was startled when the door burst open and stumbled in the last person she wanted to see. She was drowned in her own thoughts sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting over them, when she was interrupted by a very much drunk Eretria. For a second, she couldn't decide if she should be more scared of her or not? 'Definitely more scared' she thought. because now she would be more sloppy and aggressive like her Ex whenever he got drunk, he would manhandle her. Even if he didn't have to.

Lyria sat up alert watching her captor getting closer. She was back already to hurt her more. It hadn't been even 24 hours since she molested her. She just raped her in the morning and had her some maid or sex slave tend and treat her after she walked out. The maid she didn't catch the name of, not that she cared, provided her fresh clothes. She showed her the door to the en suite bathroom where everything necessary was there. Lyria just walked emotionlessly into the shower fully clothed. For hours she sat underneath the cold spray of water. At last she changed into the new clothes. She walked back and sat on the bed. A tray of food sat beside her on the nightstand untouched. At this point the brown girl didn't care. She just wanted all this to be over quickly. She prayed by some miracle Ander would find her and take her away.

Eretria thrown herself gracelessly on the bed beside her. Lyria quickly coward back against the headboard. The brunette only sighed when she saw Lyria didn't want to be near her.

"Sorry." The drunk one slurred.

She scooted closer to the scared girl ignoring her whimpers.

"God you're beautiful." Eretria whispered caressing the trembling girl's face so lightly that she could barely feel her touch.

Lyria couldn't find the courage to move away or utter a word. She felt herself nailed to the place. She was so angry at herself for not being able to stop crying. Her touch was burning her. In that moment she never wanted anything more than to just run away from her captor.

" Please don't cry." She pleaded softly. Wiping the brown girl's tears with the pad her thumb.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. God how much I wish it didn't have to be that way." Her words were barely articulate and her eyes were hooded.

"Why?" Lyria only needed her to tell her why she did this to her.

"Because I fell in love with you." Eretria slurred her eye were barely open now.

Lyria scoffed at her words.

"I wish I never had. I swear." She sniffled rubbing her eyes because they started to sting because of the tears.

"God why did you have to be with that guy? Huh why marry him? Why can't I have you?" She exasperated drunkenly. It made Lyria jump.

Eretria realized what effect her out burst had on the beautiful girl she had fallen for. She apologized quickly. "Sorry." Putting her hand on her mouth trying muffle her voice so it won't boom and startle the girl again. She fell down tiredly on the bed.

"I envy him." She mumbled drowsily in the pillow.

She saw her breathing steadied a few seconds later. She fell asleep. Lyria quickly got out of the bed and walked to the farthest wall and slid down. She sat on the floor hugging her knees. She was out of ideas. Her brain just stopped working. Devastated, confused, angry, scared all the emotions at the same time just made her numb. The person who forced herself on her was declaring her love for her. Did this mad girl actually thought that an apology would make her feel better? That in her own crazy twisted mind she calls it love instead of lust and confessing that would make all the pain she put her through go away?

Eretria's groan shook her out of her thoughts. She looked out the window the sunlight was coming through it. The bed was in the line of its bright light. She spent all night sitting in the same position. Every joint, every muscle of her body was crying in protest but she didn't leave the floor.

"Fuck." She heard a muffled slur.

Eretria held her seemingly aching head. Slowly she opened her eyes with a groan trying to decipher her surroundings. She glanced at the girl sitting on the floor across the room. The moment their eyes met Eretria looked away. She walked out of the room as quick as her hungover body would take her.

She did not love her. Even if she did she had a funny way of showing it. If that was her love Lyria didn't want that. Hell she didn't want anything to do with that psycho.


	6. Love indeed

_**Two weeks ago** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

She ran and jumped over a low concrete wall. Taking shelter behind it, she covered her head with both arms, shielding herself from the shrapnel flying from the exploded truck. She reached the safety of the wall in the nick of time. If she hadn't she would've been blown up with everything else.

"Fucking Anderson." Eretria mumbled sitting up. Ensuring it is safe to leave the shelter of the wall.

Her job was to deliver the shipment to the port. If only she knew he was working for their rivals. Why hadn't she seen through his actions? He had been shifty ever since they were given this job. She was usually good at sniffing out bullshit. She only realised something was wrong when the truck took a turn it wasn't supposed to take.

'Cephelo is going to lose his shit.' She groaned at the thought.

At least she put down the traitor but it wasn't enough. Her only flaw was she didn't put a bullet in his head first, instead of his chest. Then he wouldn't have had the chance to throw a grenade before dying in the truck filled with 5 million in goods.

She lost a few loyal men to this inroad. The job sounded like a simple task when Cephelo ordered them to get it done and now everything was gone and her men were dead. She would never hear the end of it.

She couldn't linger any longer to mourn her loss in case police, or worse Utopians came to finish their job. They were not happy when Rovers took over the eastern area of San Francisco a few years back. They wanted to take control of their formal territory again. She hobbled over to her car which luckily was parked at the safe distance from all the chaos that just took place.

It had been over a week now since informing Cephelo about the incident through her contact. She hadn't hear anything from her father. It was not like him. He usually yelled at her or had his men beat the shit out of her. She could take it all, but never in her life could she have thought that his silence would bring this level of fear to her existence. He didn't even ask for her to come back to LA. She didn't dare to contact him either. He was up to something. She had never blown any job as high budget as this one before. Sure, she did fail him at times when she was a young inexperienced teenager and was still learning, but she soon proved herself to him and became his favorite. It was the first time in her adulthood she let him down.

It had been a week since Eretria had seen her favorite person, thanks to the havoc that is her job. She only managed to see her for a few hours yesterday. It wasn't enough after being deprived of her beauty for so long. The girl didn't even know she existed. She was going to change that today. She decided it's time to  introduce herself to the girl who had captured her heart.

She knew it wasn't a good idea. In her line of business there was no place for love. Getting girls wasn't a problem for the Rover. If anything, girls threw themselves at her. But, she had only been with a few girls, in spite of her womanizing reputation. What she felt for the dancer was not just some crush. It was was so much deeper. As sappy as it sounded, but she felt like she was under a spell and the dancer was her enchantress. She couldn't sleep at night and couldn't rid herself of the thoughts of the girl in the morning. She had spent an entire month enduring this bitter sweet torture. She couldn't take it anymore. Forced by her heart, she finally decided to ask the girl out. She truly wanted to know this girl.

She took a seat in what she assessed to be the girl's serving area. Eretria patiently waited for her. And soon she sauntered in her direction. The Rover's heart started to beat at a violent pace. With every step the girl took towards Eretria, the more clear the details became that had been lost at a distance. Her camera did a decent job, but it was nothing compared to this.

A smile tugged at Eretria's lips. Her heart skipped a beat when the girl gave her a breathtaking smile. 'So this is what it feels like being smiled at by this gorgeous creature.' She couldn't take her eyes away from the girl.

She barely made out the girl's words beyond the distraction of her full lips. But quickly she pulled herself out of her stupor.

"Welcome to Arborlon. What can I get you today?" Her voice sounded like singing angels.

"One strong black coffee, and your pretty name please." She leaned back in her seat. She couldn't stop her eyes as they dropped to girl's figure. Rover smirked when she noticed she was making the girl nervous.

"My name is Lyria, I'll be back soon with your order."

'Lyria. God, can she be anymore perfect?'

"Well, hurry back Lyria." She smiled when the name rolled out of her own lips.

The most impossible thing for Eretria at the moment was to tear her eyes from Lyria. When she walked inside the cafe and disappear from her vision. She leaned her head against the back of the chair with a sigh not knowing she was being watched.

'So this is what Happiness feels like?' Eretria asked herself.

The time didn't pass fast enough for Eretria. She was getting impatient to see the girl again. Her legs couldn't stay still and her hands were drumming on the table in front of her. She looked down at her watch three times already, and it seemed like the minute hand of her watch was either going at the pace of hour hand or it was stuck.

What if she wouldn't agree to go out with her? A trickle of panic shot down her body. She might be in a relationship for all Eretria knew. She quickly dismissed the thought. No, she couldn't be in a relationship. She hadn't seen anyone around her. If Lyria didn't agree to go with her this time. She would try again, and won't stop until she gave in.

She smiled again when her eyes fell on the captive of her thoughts. Gosh, was she becoming a poet now?

"Here you go." Eretria was watching her every move.

"Eretria" She spoke her name before the girl could walk away and she would lose her chance.

"Sorry, what?" She looked adorable when she was confused.

Eretria's smile widened and she elaborated for the confused girl standing in front of her.

"The name. My name is Eretria." She offered her hand in a formal fashion. The delicate hand fitted perfectly in her own. Eretria wasn't sure why she was enjoying a simple touch so much. She almost didn't want to release her hand, but she had to, unfortunately.

"Nice to meet you." Spoke the waitress.

"Like wise, Lyria."

'God, I will never get tired of saying her name.' Eretria's smile broadened.

"Okay, so here is a thought Lyria. I am a very straightforward person I don't like games, so I am gonna go ahead and ask you. Would you like to go on a date with me?" At this point she was desperate. She just felt like grabbing the girl's hand and stealing her away from the world and keeping her for herself.

The next words that came from the girl's lips hurt more than any of the jabs Eretria had taken from her father as a kid.

"oh, I'm flattered, but I'm engaged."

Her eyes dropped to the flashy object on her finger and the air was knocked out of her. Well, that hurt.

Eretria was furious at herself. Failing to see such a fucking obvious detail. She should have looked deeper into this, to save her from the first heartbreak of her life. The son of a bitch who got to Lyria first had her furious.

'Every fucking time.' whenever she came close to this feeling they call happiness it was snatched away from her. In her angered state she was tempted to act on her impulse to snatch Lyria away.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a man in a navy blue, tailored suit. Cold sweat appeared on her brows. Her father still had that effect on her. She was an adult and physically stronger than the old man for God's sake.

"Eretria." He greeted her in his gruff voice. His stoic posture wasn't helping ease her nerves.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" She asked apprehensively. She was shocked to see him here. This was not a good sign.

"Come on Eretria you actually thought I will forget that you destroyed 5 million dollars worth product and move on with my life?" He pinned her with a sharp gaze.

"It wasn't my fault. We were double crossed by your man. I asked you to let me handle the shipment myself but you bound that fucker to me. How was I supposed to know he will turn around and stab us in the back?"

"I only have you in this business because you're a quick study." He gritted his teeth.

Their conversation was halted when Lyria came back with her pad and pencil to take his order. His eyes raked over her body. Eretria wanted to jump up and shield the girl from his foul gaze ,but she only clench her fists helplessly.

"A cappuccino to go sweetheart." He smirked at her arrogantly.

"Coming right up sir." She gave the bastard a professional smile and walked away.

"I see why you're so distracted." He nodded in the way Lyria went. "But blowing up my fucking money for a hot bitch can't go unpunished now can it?"

It took every drop of willpower to keep from launching herself at the man and killing him with her bare hands.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" She settled for denial instead.

He laughed at her naivety. "Do not play me for a fool kid. I wasn't born yesterday. I know you have been getting in trouble for her." He put a dagger in a zip lock bag on the table. She recognised her dagger. She stabbed one of the goons with it yesterday. There was still dried blood on it. A wave of fear shot through her spine.

"Do you think acting up in the newly won territory won't have consequences?" He wasn't shouting or kicking her. They were in public, but that never stopped him before. She was not used to his calm demeanor. It made her want to run for her life.

She quickly hid the dagger when Lyria came back with his beverage. His arrogant smirk was back. Oh how much she wanted to punch that annoying grin off his face.

"Thanks sweetheart." Before Lyria could put it on the table he took the cup from her hands, making a show of grazing her fingers with his own. He was trying her patience, which was running thin.

As soon as The waitress left she exasperated.

"Look I am sorry. okay? I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just leave her alone. She doesn't have anything to do with this."

The last thing she wanted was for Lyria to be tangled up in her shit. She was scared out of her mind. 'That's why getting closer to her was a bad idea.' Her brain scolded her. She should get her killed as well with the thought of having her.

How could she have forgotten she was endangering Lyria's life with her impulsive actions. Like wanting to love her. She should have followed her head.

"Fine, you have to do something for me to prove yourself to me." He huffed.

"Anything." She replied instantly.

He chucked at her desperation and nodded. "Okay, clear your schedule for the night. You have somewhere to be."

"Where?" She looked at him as he stood from his seat. He took out a hundred dollar bill putting it on the table.

"I'll let you know soon enough." He tapped her shoulder before leaving.

She knew whatever he wanted her to do was part of her punishment. She was ready to face anything if it assured Lyria's safety. She glanced sadly at her one last time and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so disappointed that the show got cancelled and we probably won't see lyretria on screen again. It's heartbreaking for me and I lost inspiration. But I'll try to continue the story.


	7. Struck by love

Eretria was waiting for Cephelo's call, anxious what he may ask of her. True to his word he called her that night. She was ordered to pick up his two men, Ross and Burt, from a night club in 30min even though it was a 50min drive. Cephelo was pushing her on purpose, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle, so she rushed to the place just in time, breaking at least sixteen traffic laws getting there.

She saw two giant's silhouettes approaching from behind the building where she was instructed to wait for them. They were struggling with something. She recognised the men when they walked into the light, and it wasn't something, but someone.

Burt leaned into the passenger side window and told her to open the trunk. She complied quickly. If they were out to cause trouble she didn't want to be caught with them.

Both of them entered the car immediately after forcefully tossing whoever it was in the back.

"What the hell are you two up to?" She asked gingerly.

"Boss' orders." Burt answered shortly.

"Yeah but couldn't you guys give me a heads up or something?"

She only got an eye role and a shrug from both of them as an answer. She huffed and put the car in motion.

"Who is that?" Eretria knew they were not obliged to answer her, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Boss wanted us to bring the package to your place." Ross told her this time.

At his half ass reply she couldn't help but role her eyes. Of course they won't tell her anything there was no use in pressing the topic.

As Eretria parked the car in front of her house, she was hurried inside. She yanked her shoulder free from the hands of her dads man.

"Where is the fire God damn it!?" She chastised the man who practically dragged her into her home office, which just happened to be occupied by Cephelo and his partner Flick.

"Eretria! Just the girl I wanted to see." Cephelo feigned as though he was happy to see her. Eretria knew better.

"What is going on?" She asked skeptically.

"Since you've been a very good girl not until lately but still. You have been very beneficial. You won me my dream city. Established our business here. I think I haven't been rewarding you enough in return. Maybe that's why you lost interest in the business."

"What? No! I haven't lost interest in anything." Eretria chimed in.

Her father tutted and said. "Don't cut in Eretria. I'm not finished. You want daddy's attention just like before."

She shook her head in an objection, but was ignored by Cephelo.

"You got it. That's why I decided to reward you. Thank Flick later for the suggestion. Take her to her reward Gibbs." He ordered the man standing behind her.

Her eyes quizzically darted towards Flick before following after the huge guy who brought her in.

'Now what has this douch done this time.'

Eretria thought as she neared a door to a room in the far end of her house. Gibbs silently opened the door for her. Eretria eyed him dubiously before entering the room.

She saw a figure tied to a chair in her drawing room facing away from her. True to her initial conclusion, It was a woman, whimpering and her face was covered by a cloth. A trickle of fear rose in her heart when she rounded the chair to stand in front of the woman.

'No! This can't be happening!' Her mind screamed.

Chanting "No" like a mantra in her head she pulled the cloth off of the captive. Her heart dropped upon seeing the girl she was praying not be there.

Eretria saw how emotions changed from fear to confusion to anger in Lyria's eyes when she recognised her. She just stood there unable to say a word. Lyria was demanding answers and Eretria's head was boiling.

She fucking told him to not involve Lyria, and that's exactly what he did. He found her weakness. If Eretria didn't know him better, he was going to use her weakness to her breaking point. If she wasn't considering leaving his ass before, she definitely was now. She stormed out ignoring Lyria's calls.

"Why the fuck are you doing this? We had a deal! You were not supposed to touch her!" She yelled at Cephelo.

"I don't recall making such deal with you Eretria." The old man said calmly.

"You bastard! I told you I will pay back your money." She charged at the man who was sitting in her office chair smoking a cigar. Two men pulled her back before she could do some serious damage to his face, as she had intended.

"You think this is about the money?" He walked up to her.

Now he was playing mind games with her. She struggled to get to him again but the men had a firm grip on her.

"This is why I had to do this." He nodded at her, indicating her behaviour. "Your head is not in the game. You're being factious lately. Clearly you're distracted by her."

Eretria jerked herself free taking a few steps back. "Oh my god! I'm getting tired of this. I have told you over and over again that I'm completely capable of handling the business and I am fully focused. Why the fuck can't you just believe it?"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Her father scoffed.

"Why bring her here, huh, Is she your some kind of insurance policy to pressure me to not fuck up my job?" She couldn't comprehend his cunning plan.

"You're wrong again my girl. I told you she was your reward for all the troubles you have been through for me. I am not keeping her. She is all yours."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Just please don't throw rotten eggs on me for taking almost a year for an update cuz I can explain........ okay I can't. I have no solid reason to disappear. You can throw eggs now.

_**A year ago** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

This feeling of accomplishment was incredible to Eretria. She was proud of herself. There was no way she wouldn't earn respect in the eyes of her father after this. She bought out that was considered the last fort of Utopians in the east side of the city. She kindly offered her rivals to pack their bags or they'll be buried under the floors of now her club. They knew not to argue with the Rover when they were in her territory.

Her huge success called for an equally huge party where everyone was welcomed. Everyone had a free pass to the club excluding the Utopians, obviously. From the VIP floor she could see the majority of the crowd was young students from the near university.

She knew her father accepted her invitation when she saw him entering the club with Flick. She rolled her eyes when her eyes fell on his partner. She hated his gutts. The man was a grade-A douchbag. She only tolerated him because somehow he earned Cephelo's trust.

Cephelo soon found her leaning over a railing on the second floor. He started to make his way towards her. He greeted her with a big smile and a hug. It was obvious he was happy with her achievement. All of them sat in her office and Eretria filled them in with the latest events. Eretria didn't want to admit it but her chest would puff with pride when Cephelo would praise her before his friend. During their celebration Cephelo got himself so drunk that he passed out on the sofa. The other old man too was a few more shots away to lick the dust.

"So Eretria where are the girls? It's a party right?" Flick said after downing a glass of expensive whisky.

"I don't know Flick. It's a club not your brothel." Growled the owner of the club. He was not on her good list these days. Everything he said would annoy her to no end.

Flick just stood up with a scowl knowing, if it wasn't for Cephelo, he would've taught the little girl a lesson. He walked out of her office as quickly as his drunken legs would take him. Eretria was now left with her father in the room who was passed out and who she was certain wasn't going to regain consciousness anytime soon. So she decided to go out and enjoy the party.

She occupied her spot over the egde of the vip floor to look over the drunk bodies dancing and grinding against each other. A little commotion in the narrower, darker side of the club caught her eye. She squinted barely making out Flick's retreating figure. She took off after him.

She kicked open the bathroom door. The dumbass should've locked it for the stunt he was about to pull. She pulled him away from the whimpering girl and slammed him against the door. He groaned in pain when his head made a sudden impact with the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you old prick." She grated.

"What the hell! I am trying to enjoy the party." Exclaimed the older man.

"Against her consent?" She slammed him against the door once again.

"What's the big deal? We can both share if you want." He gave her a disgusting smirk that made her want to kick him in the nutts.

"This is my club, I say what goes around here. And I say you wont come in here, forcing yourself on women! "

"Oh come on Eretria! Where's the fun in that?"

"Can you be anymore of an asshole. She is clearly under the influence and underage. I know It doesn't matter to you but it fucking pisses me off, Which part of 'i am not interested' guys like you don't get? You want a girl to fuck, go get one of the professional ones. You know those are the only ones who are gonna put out for you."

He snorted mumbling. "Under influence, you're a cop now?"

She let go of his collar ignoring him and asked the scared girl. "Are you okay?"

Only a frantic nod she received as an answer.

Eretria smiled at her kindly and opened the door for her. "You can go. Be careful, who knows how many of his kind are out there."

The girl just muttered a small "thanks" and ran out of the room.

"We could have fun togather you know."

"Unlike you, I don't have to force girls to be with me. They come willingly. You disgust me old man."

She heard him mutter quietly along the lines of "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"And listen here you little shit. I heard you were thinking of opening business here. You can forget about it. This is my city and I ride solo. You stay wherever it is you are. I am only tolerating you because of my dad or else you wouldn't have been here."

"You would want to watch your back now little girl. You made this old man very angry."

"Oo I am shaking." Eretria shoved him out of her way. On her way out she heard his groan because he once again was smacked against the wall.

**_._ **

**.**

**.**

"What are you playing at old man? You know I hate it when you play these mind games." Eretria was tired of solving his stupid riddles.

Cephelo chuckled shaking his head. "Her brain has no match for her beauty." He directed at Flick who only laughed.

That made Eretria clench her jaw. Before she could respond he spoke again.

"I just told you; she is all yours. You can have her."

"I don't want to have her. okay! You gotta leave her be." Eretria yelled at her father.

"See this is why you're getting in trouble. You won't appreciate what I do for you."

Eretria scoffed. " Screw you. I don't have time for this. I'm taking her home."

She was about to turn around and leave the room to go free the poor girl who only got caught in their crossfire. Cephalo, unfortunately, didn't give her the chance.

"Like hell you are." He moved into her space. "What you are going to do is exactly what I tell you!, you're going to appreciate what I do for you and you're going to enjoy my gift fully." He hissed through his clenched jaw.

An alarm in the young Rover's head went off. She could only hope he was not suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

"You're a big girl figure it out." He smirked.

Eretria's first reaction was her eyes going wide even though she had suspected what he meant.

"You did not just..." She couldn't even finish saying that let alone do somthing like that.

"I only want you to enjoy and have some good time. Blow off some steam." He tried explain.

"I am not using her to blow off some steam. Are you out of your mind? She doesn't even know me and She has a boyfriend." It was a lame excuse for a drug lord. People like her don't give a damn about anything as inconsequential as boyfriends. She knew Cephalo never did with the women he had been with. She might not have held herself to basic ethics herself most of the time but she still had some boundaries. And forcing herself on a woman was low, even for her.

Yelling didn't effect him in a slightest. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in the other side of the room, away from other people in the room.

"Look honey you're not living up to your 'Ruthless Rover' reputation right now. I don't want you to appear soft in front of these losers. They feed off our weaknesses. You gotta show them you're the strongest one. They won't stand a chance against you when they can't find your weakness." The old man tried to spell it out for her calmly.

Eretria pushed his arm off her shoulder. She wanted to yell and tell him. He just degraded her in front of everyone and did it on every chance he got. If he truly wanted her to be respected among her people, he was the one who should be showing her respect first. But all she managed to say. "They still know they don't stand a chance against me. I am sorry  _Dad_  but I am not going to involve an innocent person into our power game." She walked out of the room leaving him burning in anger.

Upon sitting back on the office chair he heard Flick saying. "Looks like she is not under your control anymore. Her bratty tantrums are getting frequent. Are you sure she won't turn her back on you? She's gained a lot of power here. She would not want to be under your wing anymore. If you didn't put a stop to it soon. "

"She'll do it. Just, give her some time." Cephelo barked.

.

.

.

.

The next day She was dragged again to her father. It looked like she couldn't avoid the mess her father created for her any longer.

"Eretria do you know what I am thinking? I am thinking: you might not be deserving of my favor as I thought."

"I am not gonna do it." She hissed.

Cephalo stood from his seat and approached her. "I was afraid you might say that. So here is what we are going to do, either you do as I say or that girl will be working in Flick's brothel in Puerto Rico and not before every present man in this mansion enjoys her  _throughly_. Choice is yours."

"You can't fucking do that. You can't make me do that. I am telling you old man If anyone touches her I will kill you."

"You are threatening me? Me? Your own father? For what? A chick? I have never seen you go against me." He muttered unbelievably.

Eretria stood there challenging him, looking him in the eye.

Cephalo's eyes turned a darker shade at the threat. His own flesh and blood was threatening to kill him for an irrelevant girl. Their relationship was not that weak was it? His ego couldn't have let this happen. It was necessary to break his daughter free from whatever spell she was under.

"I should just let these guys tear her apart and make you watch, as punishment for threatening me but I am feeling generous today so I am going to give you another chance. Ross has taken her to your room and keeping her company. I would run to her If I were you knowing his lecherous nature and your little crush on her." He smirked darkly.

As much as Eretria wanted to stay and kick his ass, she knew she didn't have a chance to beat her father in his games so she simply ran towards her room. The site upon opening the door was enough to make her set the man in the room on fire.

She asked him to leave the room before she would take a gun and empty the whole magazine in him.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't defy Cephalo. He had her weakness now. This was going to make Lyria hate her even more that much she knew. Eretria was conflicted. She wanted nothing more than to just open the door and run as far away from her as her trembling legs would take her.

This girl was here because of her she couldn't risk her safety. These guys won't take pity on Lyria. She could only save her from them by only obeying Cephalo. Unfortunately that meant she would not be able to save lyria from herself. She didn't have a choice. No matter how much it hurt to break the hope she saw in the brown girl's eyes. She couldn't let those brutes near her. Lyria won't survive that. She won't let them hurt her.

The decision was made. She steeled herself and took off her jacket and got rid of her shirt. Lyria only watched her confused but as soon as Eretria's true intentions were dawned upon her, she started squirming. Her cries and pleas were jagged cuts into her heart. It physically pained her. Rover wanted nothing more than to comfort her, tell her not to be afraid but she couldn't and it was maddening.

"No no no. Wait please don't do this." Lyria sobbed as she pulled on her roped arms.

Her head started to throb. _'He broke you. He won. He has turned you into himself.'_  A voice inside her head said.

"Shut up" She hissed trying to silence the voice in her head.

 _'You're weak nothing but a_  pawn.'

"Please." She heard Lyria's plea.

"I can't do it like this." She yelled scaring her captive even more instead.

She got out of the bed. Every body part of hers was buring where it touched Lyria. She couldn't do it. She had to get out of there. So she dashed out of the door. She was able to breath again once she was in the hallway.

Her eyes fell on the men holding guns downstairs. She wanted to kill everyone standing in the building with her bare hands. She felt helpless. She was helpless. This empire she built what was it good of if she couldn't even save a girl.

_'You did'nt build it for noble causes. This empire stands on lots of blood. The blood **you**  shed. Now you want to act all virtuous?'_

She called a man nearby and asked him to bring her a roll of  duct tape. If she kept hearing her cries she might not be able to go through it and she couldn't afford it.

Before Lyria could form a word she taped her lips. This way she won't get cold feet. She couldn't believe she still found herself aroused. No matter what her mind was going through her body knew she was near her lover.

If she was making love to this girl she would've unwrapped her like a Christmas present and would've worshipped her whole body with her lips. Since she wasn't she would not remove a single unnecessary layer off her body. She was unworthy of her so she won't taint her beautiful body with her undeserving gaze.

"Hey relax. I don't want you to get hurt." It was a fucking lame consolation or a warning depended on how you would take it as.

She didn't want to feel pleasure as she entered her but she was only human. For a second there she forgot her own name. Involuntarily she thrust a little rougher and a sob coming from the girl underneath her sobered her.

"I am sorry. I'll go slow this time. I promise."

And Eretria kept her promise. She felt high when she finished. She should've been dying with guilt and shame but all she felt was out of breath and numb. She quickly tried to remove herself from her standing on her wobbly legs. After she tucked herelf in her pants she freed Lyria from binds and covered her trembling body with a bedsheet.

It all only hit her at once when she shut the door behind her. She had done the only thing she promised herself she would not do. Cephalo had corrupted her throughly. She has nothing good left in her.

"What have I done?" Eretria slid down the wall clutching her head in her hands. She shouldn't have done it. She should've fought Cephalo. She should've killed all of them before touching the girl she loved. She shouldn't have chosen the cowardly way. When Ross touched her in front of her she got scared. She got so scared for Lyria that she acted like a coward. He touched Lyria as to back up Cephalo's threat to Eretria. If only she had a little more courage in her.

Eretria got up abruptly and ripped off a cord attached to a lamp near her. He won't ever go near her again. He fucking pushed her to act like a coward. He scared her and nobody scares Eretria Rover. She made her way to find Ross. She found him sitting on a chair laughing with a few other men. He had his back to her. She walked behind him and wrapped the cord around his neck. All the men in the room froze and nobody dared to intercede  when they saw nothing but craze in her eyes. They simply watched Ross struggling for his life.

"Eretria that's enough." Caphalo's voice boomed but she ignored him.

"Eretria I said enough."

She released the cord eventually galring at the man coughing and struggling for air. Not so scary anymore to her anymore.

"Your death will be by my hands that's a promise." Eretria hissed at the man who was on his knees caressing his bruised throat. The marks that cord left behind were worse than the marks she saw on Lyria's delicate wrists. He deserved far worse than just bruises on his neck for touching her. When she saw she wasn't allowed to satisfy her need to revenge, she stormed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my beta Anya_Myburgh thanks dude for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> One word comments are also welcome  
> They encourage me.


End file.
